Trouble
by AliciaFon
Summary: Seorang anak baru hadir di SMA Karakura, dan ia langsung dikerubuni oleh dua orang yang tak begitu dikenal di sekolah itu. Kira-kira, apakah yang akan dilakukan anak baru tersebut?


**Trouble**

[Chapter 1: The Sexy Green Girl]

**© Suzumebachi **and **© Hichigo Shirosaki**

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rated:** **T**

**Genre:** **R**omance, **F**riendship

**Warning:** maybe **Typo**'s, **O**ut **O**f **C**hara, **A**lternative **U**niverse.

_A HichiSoi's with some HichiNell's fanfiction._

**DON'T****LIKE****DON'T****READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**Hichigo P.O.V-

KRIIIIING!

Suara dering jam weker itu kembali membangunkanku. Seolah iri melihat kemesraanku(?) dengan ranjang, bantal dan gulingku.

Ugh… dengan berat hati, aku menyibakkan selimutku, menjauhkan diriku dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Dan sepertinya aku tidak usah menceritakan apa yang kulakukan di dalam kamar mandi itu, yang pasti aku sedang membersihkan diri.

Sejenak, aku melihat refleksi diriku di cermin westafel sembari mengusap rambutku yang basah.

Setelah berganti baju dan memakai sepatu, aku langsung memacu motorku menuju sekolah.

.

Hm… Karakura High School. Nama sekolah yang keren, bukan? Di sekolah inilah aku ingin memulai lembaran baruku. Disinilah awal kisahku.

Ah, tampaknya waktu belajar mengajar sudah dimulai. Aku bisa melihatnya melalui gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup.

Tergopoh-gopoh aku melangkah mendekati gerbang sekolah yang perlahan-lahan benar-benar menutup.

Untunglah, ada seorang pria baik hati yang mau membukakan gerbang sekolah itu untukku.

Yasutora Sado. Nametag itu terpampang jelas tergantung di saku kiri pria ini. Pria tinggi hitam, dengan wajah negro itu melihatku sekilas.

"Te… terima kasih, Sado-san" Aku membungkukkan badanku padanya.

"Hn."

Ah, tapi sudahlah. Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Yang penting aku sudah berada di sini. Di dalam sekolah SMA Karakura ini…

.

-Normal P.O.V-

"Pagi semuanya." Unohana melihat dan tersenyum ke arah kelas yang semula pengang menjadi hening. Para murid sudah tahu, bahwa jika Unohana-sensei tersenyum, maka senyumannya itu mengandung arti yang lain.

"Pagi Unohana-sensei" Kelas yang semula hening menjadi sedikit terdengar bisikan.

Ingin tahu karena apa? Karena murid-murid di kelas itu memperhatikan sesorang di samping Unohana-sensei.

Orang itu berambut putih belah tengah, berkacamata, dan memakai kemeja yang dikacing sampai sebatas leher. Ugh… Ayolah... apa kalian tidak melihat tatapan kecewa dan kasihan dari murid-murid perempuan di sana pada orang di samping Unohana-sensei itu?

"Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, Hichi. Perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu ini" Unohana menoleh pada orang di sampingnya –yang ternyata bernama Hichi–.

"Baik, Unohana-sensei." Hichi menoleh pada teman-temannya dahulu sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Ha… Halo teman-teman. Na… namaku Hichigo Shirosaki… Aku pindahan dari SMA Hueco Mundo. Aku berada di sini karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahku. Senang mengenal kalian. Mohon kerjasamanya." Hichigo membungkukkan badannya ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Hening.

Entahlah. Atmosfir apa ini? Hichi merasa seolah semua murid menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka, jijik… Entahlah. Apalagi perempuan yang disana. Ya, perempuan berambut coklat serta memakai jepit rambut berbentuk bunga di kedua pelipisnya.

Dan Hichi hanya bisa diam dan menganggap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hichi, kamu silahkan duduk di samping Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Unohana-sensei menunjuk bangku di samping pemuda berambut biru yang memang kosong.

"Baik, Unohana-sensei." Hichi segera berjalan menuju bangkunya diiringi tatapan heran teman-teman kelasnya.

Saat Hichi sudah duduk, Grimmjow menyeletuk.

"Hei, cupu."

"HAHAHAHA…" Tiba-tiba 2 laki-laki pendek berambut putih jabrik dan berambut hitam kebiru-biruan tertawa terbahak-bahak akan celetukan Grimmjow.

"Eh?" Hichi terheran-heran. _'Apa yang mereka tertawakan?'_ Pikirnya.

Oh, tidak. Perlahan-lahan kelas mulai ramai oleh suara tertawaan dan bisikan dari mulut ke mulut.

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" Teriakan Unohana-sensei cukup meredakan kebisingan yang semakin lama semakin memuncak.

Kelas langsung hening.

"Baik, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini…" Unohana kembali diam dan menuju papan tulis, mengambil spidol dan segera menulis.

Murid-murid pun segera mengeluarkan buku mereka masing-masing.

Dan pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan.

.

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG…

Bel sekolah yang bagi murid-murid adalah bel "surga" itu akhirnya berbunyi juga.

Ugh… Hichi merasa penat sekarang. Menurutnya, murid baru atau bukan diperlakukan sama saja disini. Tidak ada perlakuan khusus atau apalah namanya itu. Biasa saja. Tidak diadakan tur sekolah untuk mengenal gedung sekolah SMA Karakura ini lebih jauh sehingga ia harus melakukan "tur" itu sendiri.

Dengan malas, Hichi memulai "tur" itu dari halaman sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju halaman yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut perkarangan.

Hichi sedang menikmati pemandangan tersebut ketika ia melihat sesosok pria berambut biru cerah mendekatinya. Sontak, langkahnya berhenti.

"Hei, kau yang disana! Ya! Dirimu! Si cupu! Hahahaha…"

"A… aku?" Hichi menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"YA! Tentu saja dirimu! Siapa lagi disini yang cupu jika bukan dirimu, hah? Hahahaha…" Grimmjow terbahak sembari berkata begitu.

"Uh… ya? Ada apa memangnya kau memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin menagihmu."

"Hah? Menagih apa?"

"Jatah."

"Jatah apa?"

"Jatah solidaritas. Ayo… mana jatahku? Jika kau ingin kuanggap temanku, maka sekarang juga kau berikan uangmu padaku!"

Hichi pun memberikan sepuluh ribu uangnya pada Grimmjow.

Merasa tak terima karena uang yang Hichi berikan terlalu sedikit, Grimmjow perlahan-lahan mendekati Hichi.

"Hmph… hahahaha… apa-apaan ini hah? Hanya segini? Hah! Jangan mengajakku bercanda, cupu! Ayo cepat berikan aku lebih banyak atau…"

Grimmjow perlahan meraih kerah baju Hichi.

Dan satu pukulan akhirnya dilayangkan Grimmjow kepada Hichi tepat di pipinya.

Jatuh tersungkur, Hichi kembali bangun dan menatap tajam pada Grimmjow. Matanya menerawang, seolah mencari sesuatu.

Oh, tidak. Kacamatanya jatuh. Dan kini ia sedang mencari kacamatanya yang terlempar entah kemana itu.

BRUK!

Hichi merasakan tekanan di perutnya. Grimmjow yang seolah tidak puas telah memukul Hichi, kini beralih menendang perutnya.

"Ukh…" Sejenak, Hichi mengerang.

Tak disangka oleh Grimmjow, Hichi kemudian bangkit dan membalas perlakuan Grimm dengan mendorongnya menuju semak-semak.

"Argh!" Grimm terkejut dan segera mundur beberapa langkah membentur kumpulan semak-semak di ujung pekarangan itu.

BUAGH!

Belum sempat Grimmjow sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia merasakan sebuah pukulan –lebih tepatnya tinjuan– yang tepat mengarah ke hidungnya.

Dan beberapa tetes darah segar segera mengucur dari hidung Grimmjow. Dan ia segera ambruk.

"Kau, jangan pernah mencoba-coba untuk menyentuhku lagi! Kau lihat sendiri kan, bahwa aku lebih kuat darimu! Sekarang pergi! Aku muak melihat wajahmu itu! Mana lima puluh ribu untukku? Karena kau baru saja memalakku, sekarang ganti aku yang memalakmu." Hichi menatap grimmjow dengan wajah sangarnya. Berlawanan sekali dengan Grimmjow yang menatap Hichigo dengan tatapan nanar.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Grimmjow segera merogoh saku kemejanya untuk mengambil uang yang diminta Hichi padanya, dan segera memberikannya pada Hichi.

Dan Grimmjow pun segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauh dari tempat Hichigo berdiri yang diiringi oleh tatapan horror Hichigo.

.

"Haaah…"

Hichigo kembali membaca buku komik yang sedari tadi ia simpan di saku celananya.

Dan ia kembali berjalan mengelilingi sekolahnya tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama ia berjalan, rasa lelah itu akhirnya muncul juga.

Dan, tepat sekali. Ia menemukan sebuah pohon yang amat besar. Cukup besar dengan daun yang amat rimbun.

Hm… seolah tergoda untuk berbaring di sana, maka ia pun mendekati pohon tersebut, dan menghempaskan dirinya di batang pohon dan duduk di akar yang menyembul dari pohon itu.

Terpaku pada komik yang dibacanya, Hichi tidak menyadari keberadaan 2 orang yang mendekatinya.

"Hei." Salah seorang dari mereka menepuk bahu Hichi dari belakang.

Hichi tersentak dan segera menoleh. Dan ia segera dikejutkan oleh kedatangan dua orang yang baru ia kenal.

Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki.

"Hai, Hichi! Namamu Hichigo Shirosaki, kan? Kenalkan, namaku Uryuu Ishida." Yang laki-laki mengulurkan tangannya pada Hichigo, tanda perkenalan.

Hichi menerima uluran tangan Ishida dan mereka bersalaman.

"Aku Kurosaki Karin" Yang perempuan langsung menyebutkan namanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Uh… a… aku aku Hichigo Shirosaki." Hichi menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kau murid baru, kan Hichi?" Uryuu memberikan pertanyaan –atau yang lebih pantas disebut pernyataan– untuk Hichi.

"Iya. Mohon bantuannya" Jawab hichi.

"Uhn… kau ini terlihat culun sekali, sih Hichi?" Karin mengomentari penampilan Hichi secara blak-blakan.

'_Ha? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kalian tidak menyadari penampilan kalian masing-masing? Oh, ayolah! Jangan bercanda denganku! Apa kalian lebih baik dariku?_' Batin Hichi penuh emosi.

"Kau benar Karin! Bagaimana jika kita mendandaninya? Ia terlihat tampan." Ishida menyahut.

"Ya. Kau harus didandani, Hichi." Jawab Karin.

"Hei, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku?" Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Hichi pun angkat bicara.

"Sudah, kau tak usah banyak bertanya, sekarang cepat lakukan yang kusuruh." Ishida mendekati Hichi.

'Hei! Apa sih yang ingin orang ini lakukan padaku?' Hichi mengeluh dalam hati.

"Ini kunci lokerku. Cepat ambil bajuku yang berwarna hitam di dalam lokerku. Letaknya ada di ruang olah raga. Cepat ambil!" Lanjut Ishida sembari melemparkan kunci lokernya pada Hichi.

"Baiklah." Hichi menerima kunci itu dan segera berlari menuju ke dalam gedung sekolahnya.

.

'Oh… Ayolah! Dimana lagi aku harus mencari loker itu?' Raut muka Hichi tampak kesal ketika ia berusaha mencari dimana loker Ishida berada.

Setelah mencari kesana-kemari, dan tentunya bertanya-tanya pada murid-murid lain yang ia temui di jalan, akhirnya ia menemukan ruang olah raga yang dimaksudkan Ishida tersebut.

Tepat saat Hichi berlari dan membuka pintu masuk ruang olah raga, seorang perempuan keluar dari ruangan itu. Alhasil, mereka bertabrakan. Dan akhirnya mereka jatuh.

"Hei! Matamu itu kau taruh di dengkul, ya?! Atau jangan-jangan kau tak punya mata? Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong!" Perempuan itu mengumpat pada Hichi.

"Uh… Um… Maaf. A… Aku…" Hichi kewalahan mencari kacamatanya yang terlempar lagi entah kemana.

"Oh, maaf. Ternyata dirimu memang rabun, ya? Maaf, maaf." Perempuan itu bangkit dan ikut mencari kacamata Hichi yang jatuh. Perempuan itu lalu menemukannya dan segera memberikannya kepada Hichi.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa. A… aku yang minta maaf." Sahut Hichi sambil memakai kembali kacamatanya.

Dan, seketika itu juga, pemandangan yang Hichi lihat menjadi lain.

Ia seolah melihat sesosok bidadari yang turun dari surga ketika menyadari penglihatannya.

Wanita. Yang. Sangat. Cantik.

Empat kata itu cukup menggambarkan apa yang sedang Hichi lihat sekarang.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam di tempat ia berdiri. Mengagumi kecantikan gadis itu.

"Hei… halooo… Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Perempuan itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan Hichi. Mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Eh? Ti… tidak ada. Ha… hanya saja… kau sangat cantik…" Jawab Hichi polos.

"Ahahahahaha…" Perempuan itu tertawa mendegar pujian tulus Hichi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Hichi heran.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sudah berkali-kali mendengar pujian sejenis itu. Tapi, terima kasih ya! Kau juga tampan kok jika rambutmu diacak-acak seperti ini dan kancing kemejamu dilepas beberapa…" Ujar perempuan itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut belah tengah Hichi dn membuka kancing Hichi yang mengikat leher Hichi.

Hichi menurut saja dengan perlakuan perempuan itu padanya. Ia menutup matanya ketika perempuan itu menjamah dirinya.

"Perfect." Perempuan itu tersenyum puas akan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Hichi.

"Hei, boleh aku tahu namamu?" Hichi menatap tajam perempuan itu.

"Eh? Wah, kau ini amak baru, ya? Pantas saja kau tidak kenal namaku. Hahaha… tak apa, lah. Namaku Li'l Soifon. Catat itu! Oh, ya… ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Shirosaki Hichigo, dulu teman SMA ku selalu memanggilku Big Time Hichigo" jawab Hichi.

"Hei, apa itu yang kau genggam? Komik ya? Waaah… komik apa? Bleach?" Jawab Soifon ketika ia melihat benda yang Hichi genggam sedari tadi.

"Eh? I… Iya." Hichi sedikit kikuk ketika Soifon menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang digenggamnya.

"Waaah… Aku sangat suka sekali Bleach! Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita membacanya bersama?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Hichi semangat. Seuntai senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya.

"Uhn… kalau begitu baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, ya? Ayahku sudah menunggu di luar. Hehehe… Bye, Hichi. Sampai ketemu besok!" Soifon berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hichi.

"B… Bye, Soifon-chan…" Hichi melepas kepergian Soifon dengan wajah tak rela.

'_Ukh… kenapa cepat sekali sih perginya? Padahal kan aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh…_' Gerutu Hichi dalam hati.

Hichi pun akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya mencari loker Ishida. Setelah ia menemukannya, kemudian ia membuka pintu loker itu dengan kuci yang sudah Ishida berikan padanya.

Akhirnya pintu loker itu pun terbuka, dan Hichi segera mencari-cari baju hitam yang dimaksdukan Ishida.

"Ah! Ketemu kau!" Hichi mengangkat baju itu dan mengamat-amatinya.

Setelah yakin bahwa baju itulah yang Ishida maksudkan, Hichi kembali menutup loker itu dan menguncinya. Dan tak lupa ia membawa baju hitam itu.

.

-Keesokan Harinya—

"Oke Hichi. Ayo! Saatnya kita mendandanimu agar kau terlihat tampan." Kata Ishida.

"Apa sih mau kalian berdua?" Hichi mengeluh.

"Sudahlah, kau menurut saja! Dasar cupu!" Jawab Karin sambil menjewer Hichi.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Dan juga hari ini adalah hari dimana Karin dan Ishida akan mendandani Hichi habis-habisan.

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan olahraga, banyak murid-murid lain yang heran melihat tiga orang culun berjalan bersama. Ada yang sambil berbisik-bisik dan ada juga yang secara terang-terangan meledek mereka bertiga. Namun mereka bertiga tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

Hichi pun dibawa masuk ketempat penyimpanan bola, sedangkan Karin menunggu diluar. Ishida lalu mengangguk kepada Karin dan ia segera masuk sambil membawa baju dan sebuah wig.

Tanpa basa-basi Ishida menyuruh Hichi untuk menanggalkan seluruh bajunya hingga kaos dalamnya dan menukar bajunya dengan kostum dan wig yang dibawa Ishida.

Penampilan Hichi pun seketika itu berubah, ia memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kaus berwarna putih dan memakai wig berwarna oranye. Dia pun memakai sepatu kets nike dan celana panjang jeans berwarna hitam.

Lalu setelah semuanya itu selesai, Ishida menyuruh Karin masuk. Ishida menyuruh Karin untuk berganti mendandani Hichi sementara ia berjaga di luar.

Karin segera mendandani Hichi dan membuang kaca mata yang Hichi pakai. Karin menyuruhnya untuk memakai soft lens berwarna biru milik Karin yang baru saja kemarin ia beli untuk Hichi.

Yap, dan seketika itu juga Karin segera jatuh hati melihat penampilan baru sahabatnya itu.

Hichi pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama Ishida dan Karin. Alangkah terkejutnya murid-murid yang berada di ruangan olahraga tersebut ketika melihat penampilan Hichi yang baru.

Sangat tampan dan mempesona.

.

Di kantin, Hichi, Ishida dan Karin sedang menikmati makanannya ketika…

"Hei, tampan…" Suara seksi milik perempuan itu mengagetkan Hichi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hichi yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Ishida dan Karin pun terkejut atas bisikan halus yang diterimanya. Dan sontak ia menoleh ke belakang.

Dan mendapati sesosok perempuan yang berbaju, berambut dan bermata hijau yang sangat seksi sedang menatapnya sayu.

Glek!

Jantung Hichi perlahan-lahan mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

Oh, ayolah! Godaan apa lagi ini?! Siapa yang bisa tahan akan tatapan sayu perempuan itu?

"H… He… Hei." Hichi hanya bisa terpaku menatap perempuan itu.

'_Oh, Tuhaaan! Cobaan apa lagi yang Kau berikan padaku? Mengapa Kau sangat berbaik hati memberikan padaku malaikat-malaikat yang tak henti-hentinya berdatangan padaku…_' Batin Hichi heran.

"Siapa namamu?" Perempuan itu bertanya pada Hichi.

"Hi… Hichigo Shi… Shirosa… ki." Hichi tergagap-gagap karena kegugupannya yang membuat perempuan itu tertawa kecil.

"Ihihihi… Kau lucu sekali, Hichi." Jawab perempuan itu sembari berlalu pergi.

Hichi membelalakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

'_Sial! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!_' Batin Hichi kesal.

KRIIING!

Bel pun berbunyi tanda istirahat telah usai. Hichi, Ishida serta Karin pun menghabiskan makanannya dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kantin dan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai dan murid-murid membereskan buku-buku serta alat tulis mereka kembali ke dalam tas.

Hichi adalah orang paling akhir yang berada di kelas ketika ia melihat dua orang memasuki kelasnya.

"Hei, Hichi!" Karin dan Ishida mendekati Hichigo.

"Hei, Karin. Hei Ishida. Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Hichi heran.

"Kami ingin menunjukkan padamu sesuatu."

Hichi dan kawan kawannya lalu pergi ke lapangan basket.

Sesampainya di sana, Hichigo Karin dan Ishida melihat sekerumunan orang yang sedang berlatih cheerleaders.

"Ishida, siapa perempuan berambut hijau itu?" tanya Hichigo terpesona ketika ia ingat siapa yang menegurnya waktu di kantin.

Dan kini, perempuan itu sedang melakukan split.

"Iya, dia cantik ya?" Bukannya menjawab, Ishida malah balik bertanya pada Hichi.

"Dia itu Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, kapten dari team cheerleaders di SMA kita. Kalian tahu, aku juga terpesona melihatnya." Jelas Karin dengan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita berambut Hijau bernama Nell itu.

Entah karena takdir atau kebetulan, Hichi sedang memperhatian wajah cantik Nell ketika Nell menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Hichi.

Nell pun melemparkan senyuman termanisnya pada Hichi.

Dan Hichi pun terbelalak.

**T.B.C**

12


End file.
